The invention relates to a method for providing transport units from a storage facility on at least one removal line.
When picking or compiling orders from ready-picked transport units, such as articles or containers, it is necessary to provide the transport units, which are associated with a common order, in a sequenced or sorted manner. For this purpose, it is typical to temporarily store (buffer) the transport units of one order until all of the transport units required for the order are present. They are then passed collectively onto a collecting line, which guides them to the palletization area, picking station, goods issuing department, dispatch, or the like.
A high rack storage facility includes a feeding or storage-entry area, via which the goods are delivered and from which the racking serving units collect the goods for entry into storage, the so-called pre-zone. Similarly, a removal-from-storage area is required, at which after removal from storage the racking serving units place down the goods also assigned to the pre-zone. In the case of automatic picking warehouses, picking points are typically arranged in the pre-zone. The pre-zone is also where the goods are identified for the inventory management system or the material flow computer.
The applicant's EP 1 964 792 B1 discloses a method for providing transport units from a storage facility in a desired sequence on at least one collecting line. Racking serving units in each storage-racking aisle, removal lifts and removal-feeding lines are controlled so as to be coordinated with one another and are loaded with goods such that they ultimately end up sorted on the collecting line or are delivered thereby. The control and coordination is therefore relatively complex and requires technical outlay in the so-called pre-zone outside the actual racking.